beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade - To the next level/Chapter One : A regular day at BAFB
Chapter One : A regular day at BAFB ! The sun was hitting hard on the back of Aarons neck as he passed through a clearing in the forest greenery. He was trecking through the forest as a shortcut to his school, he had a heavy backpack full of books and his Beyblade. His school was entitled BAFB or Beyblade Academy for Badass's. School was very fun for him. He had a good few friends,older and younger, some the same age. He seemed an easy-going, happy personal ity. He kept fit, regularly doing sport. Secretly, he cherished a burning fire for a girl. A girl whom he loved to the deepest point of his heart. She knew nothing. He had never even told his best friends. As he walked through the forest, walking on small twigs and through the piles of dead leaves, and generally making lots of noise, he was becoming anxious. He is always nervous at the beginning of everyday because he always see's Adri and her friends. He acts cool, even though he suspects that she knows about his feelings for her. He arrived at the school gates after finishing his route through the forest and walking up a side-street. The forest was right next to the BAFB. As well as the only thing that separated his house from being right next to his school. He walked up to a small group of his friends who all shouted a greeting to him and shook his hand."What's new ?"Asked Aaron. "Nothin'" said Desmond "Nothin' at all, its a shame Old Man Draycott is off today though..." "Agreed" said Sam "His classes are always the best, remember when he nearly broke his desk in half when he launched his Thermal Pegasus WAY TOO HARD ?" There was a general murmur of agreement and a few short laughs just as the bell rang. "What lesson have we got first ?" asked Ed. "Battle Techniques" sang the little voice of Kulu from somewhere between their shoulders and elbows."I hate battle techniques, Professor King is sooooo boring". They made their way up to the top floor and walked into the classroom, greeting their teacher before they sat down. Professor King shut the door just as Natalie, also known as Natty came in. Aaron watched Des follow her with his eyes. It was obvious he liked her, then again, he was making it obvious deliberately. "Er hem, settle down class, now, before we start, I have little announcement to make, the first BAFB tournament is going to be held in two weeks, the prize is a surprise, but I can guarantee that all you bladers will like it". The class began to murmur excitedly and were whispering to their neighbors about what strategy they were going to use. "Settle down now" cried the voice of Mr. King as he walked up to the white board and wrote the words 'Battle Techniques' on the whiteboard as he usually did."Now, I trust nobody has forgotten their Beyblade ?" asked Mr. King. The class all said "Yes Professor King" in a united, bored voice. Mr. King took the student seating chart and called out a random name. "Charles, would you please demonstrate a defensive battle technique for us all ?" "Of course, sir" squeaked Charlie, he hated standing up in front of loads of people, but he was excellent at altering peoples Beys so that they could become better in their specific fields."Let it rip !" he cried with a bit more confidence. "LET IT RIP !" shouted Professor King, his Bey, Flame Bull looked ready to strike."Attack now Bull !" Charlie flinched. But nonetheless gampve the order for his Shining Turtle to use an ability "D-diamond M-mirage !!" he wibbled as Turtle began to spin in a certain way such as the diamonds on its fusion wheel caught the light and created 3D reflections of itself. The reflections looked so real that you couldn't tell which one was real. "Impressive..." said Mr. King "You may return to your seat." Charlie heaved a great sigh and walked back to his seat, picking up turtle. "One more student, hmmm... Let me see... Desmond, you seem like a good candidate, now show me a technique that can be offensive and defensive at the same time". "Yes sir" said Des as he walked to the front of the class where he discreetly winked at Natty who saw him and blushed furiously red. "GO SHOOT ! XIALONG!" "LET IT RIP BULL !" shouted Mr. King. "ATTACK !" "XIALONG, BOUNCE ON TOP OF HIS BEY TO AVOID !!" yelled Des with a great theatric hand gesture. As commanded, Xialong bounced off of Flame Bull's Face Bolt, causing it to destabilise and allowing it to dodge the attack. "Excellent work Desmond, you may return to your seat" Desmond bowed to the classes amusement and returned to his seat."Now, take out yor books and we'll get back to our defensive techniques" The class groaned, but did as they were told. The lesson went on, as boring as ever. Talking about different general ways to defend until the bell rang. When they had left the class, Aaron distinctly saw Natty's eyes follow Des out of the classroom. Their next class was Personalisation. This class was consisted of customising your Bey in your own way so that it could be better in battle or could just look good. This was not their favourite lesson but the teacher always wore a tight blouse and was very pretty, so the boys were generally calm during these classes. Charlie, excelled in this class, but maybe thats because he was probably the only boy who didn't ogle the teachers cleavage. When they arrived in the class, they greeted the teacher, Ms. Belleseins and sat down. They got out their books and she sat on her desk. "Ok class, lets get to work, split in to pairs and make the bey given as shiny as possible, I like sparkly things". She winked at them. They boy all gasped. Except Charlie who was looking for someone who might want to be his partner. He looked at his friend Grace who was talking to her friend Chloe. When everyone was standing up and asking their friends to be partners, Charlie walked over to Grace and asked her. She accepted, he could tell why though, her friend Chloe wasn't very good at personalisation and Charlie had a certain knack for always being the best. Aaron was with Kulu and Des was talking to Natty, probably asking her to work with him. After a few minutes, everyone had a partner and they set to work. The Bey they had been given was the dirtiest Bey they had ever seen, covered in grime and mud, with an extra layer of grime to keep the mud on. Charlie laughed at the grime as he touched the dirty Bey and it turned to pure ruby red stone. In fact it was, a ruby. He turned to Grace and said "Keep it secret". She whispered "Of course" and they cleaned the Bey-shaped ruby, the grime cleaned more easily when the surface was smooth. It seemed that they were the only ones who had managed to clean their Bey. Others were struggling with the first layer of grime, some, who knew refined methods of cleaning beys were attacking the layer of mud. Aaron and Kulu were cursing quietly at their Bey because they couldn't clean it. Charlie turned the Bey back to its normal state and he and Grace set to work making it shiny. Charlie turned the Energy Ring to crystal, as they were working on a Cyber Pegasus, indentifiable only after the dirt had been cleaned away. He turned the Fusion Wheel to ruby and they made the lower parts sparkle covering them in metalic, gold paint. It was incredibly shiny. They waited for the paint to dry by watching their classmates who were working with silver and other precious metals and small precious gems. The class went on. Ms.Belleseins was prowling through the desks watching students work. She stopped at Charlie and Grace's table and exclaimed with delight."ITS BEAUTIFUL!" she screamed, making the entire class look up. "SIMPLY MARVELOUS!!". The picked up the Bey and held it tothe light.The class "oo'd" and "aa'd" as the shimmering rays of ruby red light bounced off of the walls with absolute beauty. "Perfect, absolutely marvelous, top grades for both of you" said Ms. Belleseins. Charlie and Grace looked at eachother and high fived. Ms. Belleseins gave them a hearty wink and walked off to check on Sam and his girlfriend. Kulu and Aaron were removing the final layer of grime. Kulu was renowed for his Bey cleaning techniques. Unfortunately, he had forgotten his special polish. Aaron had broken through the dirt. And the grime was coming off easily. "I wonder", grunted Aaron "why we are cleaning these Beys, I mean, how is a dirty Bey gonna stop it from spinning well ?" "Well", answered Kulu "there are lots of reasons, first and foremost is that it makes it looks better, second, it shows you in a good light because it shows that you take care of your Bey". "Fine". The bell rang. Everyone had succeeded at making their Bey shiny, though not as shiny as Charlie and Grace's Bey. Next class was gym, nobody liked gym because Professor Nash was a loon. If you weren't playing well enough, he would launch his Bey at your ankles. And his Bey, Wing Beelzeb, can deal some damage. They changed in to their gym uniforms at in the changing rooms inside the actual gym which was a seperate rectangular building in the school grounds. When everybody was ready they ran a few laps around the gym for a warm-up, and only two people got attacked by Beelzeb. Then they proceeded to set up the basketball court up. "CLASS, LISTEN UP, DAMN IT!" he yelled "TODAY IS OUR LAST ACTUAL SPORTS CLASS BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT, SO BE ON YOUR TOES AND DO GOOD OR ELSE BEELZEB WILL BE AT YOUR ANKLES!". "Bu-bu-but s-sir, what will we be doing then ?" asked a frightened looking Kulu. Mr. Nash grimacex. "Hey short stuff, USE YOUR NOGGIN'! If I say its BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT, then that means we will be GETTING YOU READY, TRAINING !!" Most of the the class looked pleased, all except Duncan, he loved basketball, and was the best in the class at it, which also earned him the nickname "Slam Dunc". They played Basketball for two hours because of gym always being a double period. Duncan managed to live up to his name. Kulu got whacked repeatedly by Wing Beelzeb for slacking. Aaron almost shined as much as Duncan, which, to his delight made Adri smile at him. He responded by a nervous grimace. He couldn't manage a smile, his insides were throwing a fiesta, she had noticed him at last. After gym class, they changed and headed back to school for lunch : ominous looking mystery meat served by the constantly depressed dinnerlady with a side of green mush. Cantine food. You can't live with it, you can't live without it. Aaron ate his lunch with Kulu, Charlie, Angus and Sam. They talked about the mornings classes and discussed their ideas for the tournament. Kulu, though small was an excellent blader. His Dragon Destroyer put him very high up in the school rankings. At least in the top ten. He was a force to be reckoned with. Sam didn't know whether he wanted to participate or not. Though he appeared to be leaning a lot towards participation. Angus wouldn't pass this opportunity. He meant buisness. He and Apus were ready for action. Charlie was going to participate, he stammered that he would do his best. Aaron, there was no question, he was going to win. For sure. He thought that if he won, maybe it could help with the Adri situation. After lunch, it was break time. Everyone was discussing the upcoming tournament. Everyone. The teachers, from the sound of it, were going to participate aswell, making it fiercer, nerves were building. People were practicing in the stadiums in the school grounds and in the main hall, eight people were having a free-for-all, Kulu included. His Destroyer had just stadium outed two Beys in one hit. He wasn't pulling back any punches. Suddenly three beys crashed in to Destroyer sending it right out of the stadium and right at Kulu's feet. Aaron walked over to a shocked Kulu and said "Don't worry, everyone has a flaw, just work up the defense". "By my calculations", said Charlie who had appeared, his glasses perched precariously on his nose "the gang-up strategy they used was not meant to be strong enough to knock Destroyer out. Its defenses are perfectly fine". Really ?" asked Aaron. "No", answered Charlie "I just wanted to sound smart and to intrigue you, observe closely what I do". Charlie launched his Bey in to the stadium amongst the players Beys, it launched itself firmly into the middle.As a Bey came charging at Charlie's Shining Turtle he called "Amethyst Drill". As the Bey was about to strike, Turtle used its Balance Point to jump high into the air. It came back down spinning rapidly, the light catching on the amethyst of the Energy Ring. It crashed firmly back down on its attacker with a sickening crunch. The enemies Face Bolt had been totally destroyed. "Woah dude ! What is with you !?" shouted an angry blader on the other side of the stadium. Charlie recalled Turtle and turned to Kulu. "Voilà" he said simply and ran off because the angry blader had been making his way towards Charlie around the stadium. The afternoons lessons were fun. First afternoon period was Field Studies. They spent an hour learning about sand stadiums and how a flat tip is better to use in them. The next period was Bey Training where they hightened the power of their abilities. Des and Xialong were making a perfect harmony. He was training his Dragon Soul Strike ability against Charlie who feared for his Shining Turtle. A great flame dragon was advancing on Turtle. "TOPAZ TRICK !!" cried Charlie in desperation for his Beys survival. The topaz gems on Shining Turtle's Energy Ring caugt the light of the flaming dragon, the spinning reflection created a 3D illusion of the dragon, made of pure light. "Nice one boys" exclaimed a beaming Professor Martinez "Desmond, try not to set the room on fire..." "Yes sir...", said Des. They continued enhancing their abilities until the end of the period. Once the bell rang, everyone picked up the smouldering remains of their Beys, as Des had insisted on letting his wild fire dragon run loose. Mr. Martinez had tried to tell Des off, but he was too impressed at how well Des managed to control his Bey. As Aaron descended the flight of stairs that lead to the front doors of the academy, he saw Adri. She looked at him. His heart skipped a beat and he nearly toppled down the last few stairs. He made his way over to her and asked : "Why haven't you left yet?" "Because I wanted to ask you something" she replied, he voice as beautiful and soft as mermaid song. Music to his ears. He came to his senses. "What is it?" he asked, feeling expectant, but trying not to get his hopes up. She blushed and blurted out "Can you please ask your friend Angus if he wants to date me ? I'm kinda nervous. Please ?", she smiled at him, only to see his retreating back. His hand had just reached up to his face to wipe away his tears. End of Chapter One. Category:Fanon Story Chapters